


The Art of Picking Up Girls at an Eatery

by partiallyvoid135



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Korra being awkward, LGBTQ Themes, Light-Hearted, Pining, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallyvoid135/pseuds/partiallyvoid135
Summary: Korra is taken off guard by the attractive new waitress at the Air Temple Eatery.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 74
Collections: The Legend of Korra: Korra x Asami





	The Art of Picking Up Girls at an Eatery

**Author's Note:**

> So this will probably be the first part in a short series, but school is starting soon so my writing schedule might be a bit off. I wanted to try my hand at a cliche, lighthearted college AU. This might be cringe so... constructive criticisms please! I have once again failed at figuring out how to use italics. So again, if there is any line where it switches out of third person, it was probably meant to be in italics to convey a thought(this is a cry for help). Anyways, enjoy!

“Damn it!” Korra aggressively smacked her Nintendo Switch controller onto the lopsided coffee table in front of her. 

“Ha! Vanquished once again!” Bolin jumped up onto the couch, waving his controller above his head in a dorky display. “Sweet, sweet victory!” 

Korra slumped down and crossed her arms over her chest in frustration. “No fair. How’m I s’posed to beat you if you keep playing Daisy? She’s too overpowered!”

Mako, who had been casually slumped in a bean bag chair and glued to his phone, sat upright. “There’s no finagling your way out of this one, Korra. That was three straight losses. Your Smash skills have been pretty weak lately.”

“My skills have not been weak!” Korra huffed.

“It seems Mako has officially deemed me the winner!” Bolin declared, a smug smirk slapped across his face. “And you know what that means…”

Korra leapt up from up from the dirty, beer stained couch. “Aw c’mon guys! I covered the bill last month too. I’m goin broke over here!”

Bolin, in an overly dramatic display, aggressively thrusted his finger in Korra’s direction and bellowed, “The laws of the Monthly Annual Super Smash Bros All Out Brawl decree that the loser must treat all other participants to one full meal at the Air Temple Eatery!”

“Yeah, I know the rules dingus,” Korra shot back. 

“Then don’t make bets you can’t keep,” Mako nonchalantly replied. 

Korra was moments from flipping over Bolin’s stupid lopsided coffee table. An idea popped into her head. 

“Y’know what? I’ve got an essay to start writing, so I’m just gonna go-”

“Oh no you don’t!” Bolin cut in. “Don’t pretend to suddenly care about college to get out of paying.”  
Dammit he’s seen through my bluff, Korra thought to herself, silently cursing her decision to agree to this stupid game. 

She let out a long sigh and declared, “Fine, let’s go idiots.”

Bolin crossed his arms over his chest with satisfaction, clearly still savoring the high from his defeat of Korra. 

“Hell yeah. I’m starving,” Mako said as he slipped his phone into his pocket and got up. 

“Why should I pay for your meal when you don’t even play?” Korra noted as she slung her hefty bag of textbooks over her shoulder. 

Mako seemed to ponder her statement for a moment and then replied, “Cause ya like me?”

Korra opened her mouth to protest, but stopped short and conceded, “Yeah, you’ve got a point.”

. . .

The trio burst through the doors of the Air Temple Eatery, the familiar scent of incense and the sound of chatter wafting over them. The young college students likely didn’t truly enjoy the healthy vegetarian courses that were mainly served. There was a certain sentimental value to the mid-century modern joint, it being the place where the group had eaten for the last two years. They had become frequent customers at the establishment, even making friends with the family that owned it. Which was a good thing for them, considering how expensive the food was even with the regulars discount. 

They walked towards their usual spot, a well polished table that was nestled in the corner. They took their usual seats, Mako and Bolin facing away from the wall with Korra sitting across from them. 

As they got settled in, Jinora, the daughter of the eatery’s owner, poked her head out from the kitchen door. “We’ll take your orders in a sec!” she chirped. 

“So what’re we in the mood for today, considering that my supposed 'friends' are determined to milk me of all my cash,” Korra quipped, still gloomy over her defeat. 

“Hey, stop bitching.” Bolin retorted. “Its not my fault you suck ass at Mario but keep picking him anyway.”

“I’ll have you know that I am an incredibly skilled Mario player.”

“No you’re not,” Mako stated matter of factly with a slight smirk on his face. 

Before Korra could come back with a response, the kitchen doors swung open. She glanced over to see if Jinora was coming to take their order, but her breath was immediately taken away. 

Walking out of the kitchen was someone who was certainly not Jinora, but a new waitress. She was possibly the most beautiful woman Korra had ever seen. Her long dark hair was pulled into a ponytail that was swept down the front of her shoulder. Her piercing green eyes were accentuated by long, elegant lashes, and her crimson lips popped wonderfully against her pale skin. She wore a simple white button up with a black apron. 

Korra’s jaw practically hit the floor. She watched as she slowly walked over to their table. 

Shit, shit, she’s coming here. What do I say? Act natural. No, don’t act natural. You’re an idiot. Korra, for the first time in awhile, thought about what she was wearing. Grey sweatpants, a Girl in Red t-shirt, and a beanie. Not exactly the most attractive ensemble. 

“Um, excuse me? M’am?”

Korra was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by an unfamiliar voice. She looked up, and standing before her was the inhuman, raven haired girl. It dawned on Korra that while panicking about what to say to this absolute goddess, she had been staring off into space while she was asking for her order. 

Fuck. 

“Oh my god I am so sorry I was completely zoned out”. Korra could see in her periphery Mako and Bolin barely containing their laughter. 

The raven haired girl let out a chuckle. “No, no, I totally get it. But, um, would you mind telling me what drink you’d like?”

“Oh yeah, of course. Obviously. Duh. You are a… waitress.” There was an uncomfortable silence before Bolin interjected.

“I apologize for my friend here. She’s just a bit shy.” Anyone who knew Korra for more than five minutes would know she’s anything but shy. 

The elegant girl smiled warmly and said, “Well, she’s actually quite charming.” Her sentence was punctuated by a wink aimed at Korra. Korra’s cheeks grew hot from embarrassment. 

“You must be a newbie. We haven’t seen you around anywhere before. My names Bolin, this is my brother Mako, and the shy idiot is Korra.”

Korra shot a glare at Bolin. 

“My name is Asami Sato.”

Awe descended upon the table. The trio glanced around at each other, silently asking with their eyes if what they had heard was correct. Mako broke the silence. 

“Wait, Sato as in the Sato. Like, Hiroshi Sato? Of Future Industries?” 

The three of them stared expectantly, waiting for her reply. Asami bit her lip, and for a moment seemed to be slightly uncomfortable. “Uh, yup. That’s the one.”

“Well shit, I didn’t realize we were talking with a celebrity!” Bolin exclaimed. 

“Celebrity is a bit of an overstatement,” Asami replied reluctantly. 

“I mean, c’mon! Future Industries produces literally all the tech we use. I would say that would at least make you a little bit famous!”

Bolin’s over excitement was clearly beginning to make Asami uncomfortable. Korra briefly made eye contact with Mako, and they both exchanged a silent “yikes”. Bolin could occasionally be lovably clueless. Korra racked her brain for a way to shift the conversation back into positive territory. 

“So, did you just recently move into the area?” Korra queried. 

Asami seemed to be relieved at the change of topics. “Yeah, I did. I’m actually transferring to Republic City University.”

“Hey, we all go there too,” Mako noted. “There’s actually going to be a party later tonight that this guy named Kai is hosting. Lots of RCU students will probably be there. You could get to know a lot of people.”

“That sounds great! Here, let me just write out my number and give it to one of you so you can text me the details.” Asami got out a notepad and pen that were presumably for taking orders, and wrote out her phone number. She ripped out a piece, and immediately held it out for Korra to take. Korra had another moment of panic, but then tried her best to nonchalantly take the slip. “I should probably actually take all of your orders now. I wouldn’t want to be fired my first day on the job.”

Korra ordered a plain water, Mako ordered a kale smoothie, and Bolin got a seltzer water. As soon Asami had jotted down their orders, she walked off and disappeared into the kitchen. 

As soon as she was gone, Korra slammed her head into the table and let out a groan. 

“Jesus Christ Korra, could you have been anymore obviously crushing on her!” Mako exclaimed, finally letting out his peals of laughter. 

“God, was it that bad,” Korra sulked. 

“You’re face was bright red literally the entire time,” Bolin informed her. 

Korra buried her face in her hands and let out an even more exasperated groan. 

“I honestly don’t blame you,” Mako remarked. “She’s drop dead gorgeous.”

“Dude, how lucky do we have to be to just randomly meet a Sato at a place like this. It's bizarre!” Bolin gushed. 

“Well why don’t you guys chase after her if she’s so perfect!” Korra scoffed. 

Mako shook his head. “No way dude. She was definitely flirting with you. Plus, you’re already head over heels.”

“I did not see her flirting with me at all. And I’m not head over heels! She’s attractive, what can I say?”

Mako let out a laugh. “Seriously Korra. Sometimes you can be more clueless than Bolin.”

“Hey, I’m right here.” Bolin objected.

Mako ignored him and continued. “The wink. Making sure to give you her number. She was clearly flirting. You’ve got a better shot than any of us.”

Now that Korra thought about it, she may have been slightly flirtatious. “Okay, okay. You make some good points,” Korra admitted. 

“And that’s why you are going to make a good impression at the party later.” Mako explained.

“Do it for the both of us, Korra!” Bolin chimed in dramatically. 

Korra mulled it over for a moments then spoke. “Fine. I’ll at least shoot my shot. But don’t be surprised when I show up at your doorstep later bawling my eyes out because I got hardcore rejected.

Mako shrugged. “Then we’ll feed you ice cream and watch horror movies and everything will be fine again. You’re a woman of simple needs.”

Korra opened her mouth to protest, but then stopped short. “Touché, my friend. Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe having Korra wear a Girl in Red t-shirt was driving home the point a little too hard.


End file.
